gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
It's Not Right But It's Okay
It's Not Right But It's Okay ist ein Song aus der siebzehnten Episode der dritten Staffel, Houston, wir haben ein Problem!, und wird von Blaine mit den New Directions gesungen. Er singt den Song nach seinem Streit mit Kurt, welchen er des Fremdgehens mit Chandler bezichtigt. Während des Songs sind die Szenen im Chorraum mit einem Remake des Originalmusikvideos verknüpft, mit dem gleichen Tisch und den Tänzern, sowie den New Directions (außer Kurt, Rory und Sugar), welche hinter Blaine singen. Das Original stammt von Whitney Houston, welches auf ihrem vierten, 1998 veröffentlichten, Album "My Love Is Your Love" enthalten ist. Charts Lyrics Blaine: Friday night you and your boys went out to eat (Ohh) Then they hung out But you came home around three, yes you did If six of y'all went out (ah) Then four of you were really cheap 'Cause only two of you had dinner I found your credit card receipt Blaine mit New Directions: It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Pack your bags, up and leave Don't you dare come running back to me It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Close the door behind you, leave your key I'd rather be alone than unhappy Blaine: I'll pack your bags So you can leave town for a week, yes I am The phone rings And then you look at me You said it was one of your friends Down on 54th Street, boy So why did 2-1-3 Blaine mit New Directions: Show up on your caller ID? (Blaine: '''Oh) It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Pack your bags, up and leave Don't you dare come running back to me It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Close the door behind you, leave your key I'd rather be alone, than unhappy '''New Directions-Mädchen (Blaine): I have been through all of this before (I've been through all this before) So how would you think (Don't think about, don't think about it) That I could stand around and take some more? (Get goin', get goin') Things are gonna change (Things are goin' to change baby) 'Coz I don't wanna be a fool anymore (You don't stand no chance boy) That's why you have to leave (I say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh) So don't turn around to see my face (Don't turn around!) Blaine mit New Directions: There's no more tears left here For you to see Blaine: Was it really worth you going out like that, tell me Was it really worth you going out like that See I'm moving on And I refuse to turn back (Blaine mit New Directions-Mädchen: '''Yeahh) See all of this time I thought I had somebody down for me It turns out '''New Directions: You were making a fool of me, yeah! New Directions (Blaine): (Ah, Ah, Yeah, Ah) It's not right, (It's not right) but it's okay (It's okay) I'm gonna (I'm gonna, I'm gonna) make it anyway (Yeahhh) Pack your bags, (Close the door) up and leave (And leave your keys) Don't you dare (I'd rather be alone than unhappy) come running back to me It's not right, (It's not right) but it's okay (It's okay, baby) I'm gonna make it (I can pay my own rent) anyway (I can pay my own rent) Close the door (Pay my light bills) behind you Leave your key (Take care my business) I'd rather be alone (Oh, oh) Than unhappy (Ohhh) Trivia *Während des Remakes des Musikvideos wurden die New Directions gemäß ihrer Beziehungen geteilt, sprich der eine Partner war auf der linken, der andere auf der rechten Seite, um die Bedeutung des Songs darzustellen. *Das ist einer der Songs, wo die Performance dem Originalvideo nachempfunden ist. Einige andere sind Vogue, Scream, Black or White, This Is The New Year, Nasty/Rhythm Nation, Take On Me und A Thousand Miles. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson